Sorority Secrets
by Jeisa
Summary: Lily and her friends want to leave a legacy at Hogwarts. What they don't expect is for the Marauders to join in too. And where there are Marauders, there is going to be some interesting fun.
1. The Beginning

CHAPTER ONE

_A Story by -Jeisa-_

"I'm _so_ bored!" Riley Vaughn exclaimed from where she was laying on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She had been there for barely ten minutes. Her dark brown hair lay framing her head in a sun-like fashion and her liquid amber eyes stared at the ceiling above her. She looked at Lily Evans and Emmeline Vance, her two best friends, who were studying and ignoring her.

"Come on Lily!" Riley said, and Lily finally looked at her with green eyes open in wonder and red hair framing her face, she rose an eyebrow at her friend. "Let's do something fun!"

Lily returned to her homework. "Riles, it's only the second day of school. How can you be bored?"

"Liiiiiiillllllllyyyyyyy." Riley pleaded. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee! Do something exciting with me!"

Lily sighed and put down her quill. "Fine, just let me put my stuff away." She said before mumbling to herself, "You have the attention span of Sirius. Jeez."

Riley sat up on her knees and started to bounce up and down on the couch. "So..what are we going to do? Em you wanna join in?"

Em set down her quill and started putting away her stuff. "Sure, why not?" she said.

Lily, Em, and Riley sat down on the floor in front of the fire.

"I say we do something meaningful." Lily said, "Something that will affect our entire year. Not just today. I don't know about you, but I want to remember this year. Not like I won't, seeing as I'm Head Girl, but I want something more."

"I know what you mean." Em said.

"Yea," agreed Riley, "let's do something big."

The girls sat in wonder for a few minutes. Then Riley whipped her head up as if she had an idea. "I know!" she exclaimed before cutting herself off, "no...we can't do that, it might be illegal."

Em rolled her eyes and continued to think. Lily sat up from where she had lain down to contemplate. "I've got it guys!" she said, adding a pause for dramatic effect, "We could start a sorority!"

"A sowhatawhata?" Riley asked.

"A sorority." Em corrected. "And that's not a bad idea Lils."

"Okay, a sorority." Riley said. "Now what is that?"

"It's something that girls do at muggle colleges, er, school after high school. It's a sisterhood. The girls in a sorority tell each other everything."

"We tell each other everything anyways." Riley said.

"Yea, but that's us. We could invite the girls here at school that we like. The ones we think we could communicate with and have fun with. Sororities also do lots of fun things together." Em said. "We could invite, say…nine more girls. Twelve is a good number isn't it?"

"Yea, yea. I get it." Riley said. "It's like a secret society then."

"Yea, pretty much." Lily answered. "And yes Em, twelve is a good number. But there's also the fraternities."

"Again I say…a whatawhata?" Riley said.

"Fraternities are for boys. We need to have some group of guys that we can throw parties with and stuff." Lily explained.

"The Marauders would be perfect for that!" Riley exclaimed.

"Ew. Seriously Riley?" Lily questioned.

"Yea!" she reiterated.

"Well we can't just ask them to do it." Em said, "We need to just drop hints or something."

"You're right Em." Lily said, "It could be like one giant prank on them. To get back at them for all the pranks they've pulled on us."

"You mean you. The pull pranks on you." Riley said with a laugh.

"Fine whatever. But still. This is the perfect thing to get revenge with."

"So let's start this then." Em said, "What shall we call it?"

"I dunno, maybe we should wait until the rest of the girls we invite are here. They might have good ideas." Lily said.

It was settled. The girls decdied that over the next few days, they agreed to come up with nine more girls to join the sorority, as well as a headquarters to meet at. And so, on the second day of Lily Evans, Emmeline Vance, and Riley Vaughn's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the first Hogwarts sorority was formed.

CHAPTER TWO: Jealous Boys

_Girls (possibilities): Alice Prewett, Michelle Schwartz, Rayne Malloy, Ronnie Laskey,_

"Whatcha workin on?" someone whispered in Lily's ear.

Lily whipped around to find James Potter standing there, reading over her shoulder. "Oh. Nothing." She replied sweetly and as nonchalant as she could be as she folded up the list of girls she was writing for the sorority as she sat in the Great Hall at breakfast. "Well it's none of your business anyway." She said to James' raised eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't it be my business?" James asked. "I'm obviously if it's head business I definitely need to see it. And if it's school, I'm in all your classes so maybe I could hel-"

Lily stood and stepped past James, cutting him off. "Because Jamesy." She said playfully, finally glad they'd decided they would be friends and stop their constant fighting, she tapped his nose and smiled at him. "It's neither. And if you need to find out you eventually will. Now James, you'll have to excuse me, I have to get to class."

With that, she left, leaving James Potter, Head Boy, rumpling his raven hair in confusion and fixing his glass over his hazel eyes. It was a full thirty seconds that he stood there before he realized that he had class too and rushed after her.

Em had arrived to class early, thinking she could start brainstorming ideas for the sorority. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Sorority Ideas_

_Girls:_

_Alice Prewett_

_Rayne Malloy_

_Allie Fletcher_

_Sydney Mark_

_Emma Michaels_

_Jessi O'Malley_

_HQ:_

_7__th__ Year Girls Dorm – Gryffindor, of course_

_idea – change HQ every meeting_

Em felt someone slide into the seat next to her. She looked up from her work to see Remus Lupin, light brown hair, blue eyes and overall manliness in front of her.

"Oh hullo Remus." Em said, setting down her quill and discreetly trying to slide her sorority worksheet under another sheet of parchment before remembering that somehow the boys needed to find out what they were doing. She left the top part sticking out so that he could still see it.

"Hey Em." He said back, then noticing what she was doing, asked, "Whatcha doin?"

Em pretended to just then realize that her _confidential_ work was still out and quickly shoved it into her bag, knowing that Remus definitely saw what it was. "Oh, nothing."

"I see." Remus said before turning back to face front as the teacher called the class to attention.

Em sighed and pulled out her work.

Riley sat in her NEWT level Charms class, bored out of her mind. So, instead of paying attention, she pulled out a piece of paper and began to work on sorority plans.

_Girls: Sophie Woods & Arianna Burton (no one else from me)_

_HQ ideas:_

_Common room; forbidden forest; Hagrid's Hut; kitchens; Hogsmeade; Shrieking Shack; Quidditch fie-_

Riley was cut off as her paper was pulled from under her quill, drawing a long black line across the page.

"Hey!" she whispered hotly to Sirius Black, who, to her dismay, had sat next to her. He used one hand to hold her paper away from her while he read and the other to push his shaggy black hair from his piercing blue eyes.

"Now, now Riles," he said still holding the paper away from Riley's grasp. "This doesn't look like Charms notes to me. You know were taking NEWTs on this right?"

"Of course I know you twit." She replied giving him the death glare, "How you even got into a NEWT level class let alone even know what one is still amazes me. Now give it back." She held out her hand.

"Oh, that's sweet Riles," he said, "you amaze me everyday. But sorry honey, you aren't getting this back until you tell me what it is."

Riley sighed and retracted her hand, allowing Sirius to think he'd won for a moment before reaching over and pushing him out of his chair as the teacher dismissed the class. Riley grabbed her paper as it floated down and shoved it quickly in her bag.

She looked down at Sirius, who was watching her, stunned, and smirked before leaving the room saying a victorious "Nice try loser."

James, Remus, and Sirius met in the hall after class (Sirius was still rubbing his sore ass from Riley's vicious shove). They watched as Lily, Em, and Riley walked out the front doors to the grounds, smiling and talking animatedly.

"Something strange is going on with them." James said as they started to the kitchens for a snack.

"Definitely. Riley was working on something in Charms just now. I couldn't get a good look at it though." Sirius agreed.

"I think they're starting a sorority." Remus said. James and Sirius stopped walking and looked at each other, then back at Remus, who had merely slowed his pace.

"A sowhatawhata?" They said in unison. The two boys raced to catch up with Remus.

"A sorority." He said. "It's something muggles do in college. It's like a sisterhood. The girls tell each other everything and plan wicked parties." He noticed James and Sirius giving him a weird look. "What?" he asked before exclaiming, "I READ! Not to mention pay attention in muggle studies." He muttered as he reached out to tickle the pear and they entered the kitchens.

"Well then," James said. "let's start our own sorority."

"Yea, let's do it!" Sirius exclaimed as he grabbed a handful of food and shoved it in his mouth.

"Guys don't do sororities Sirius." Remus stated, "They have fraternities. And, that's actually not a bad idea for once James."

"Yea!" James said, followed quickly by a "Hey, I have good ideas often." Remus and Sirius laughed. "Anyway, let's start a fraternity. We can invite, say, 9 more guys and have secret meetings and everything."

"Okay then guys. Who else shall we invite? And what shall we call it?" Remus asked pulling out some parchment from his bag.

The boys spent the rest of their free period thinking of people, places and names for their fraternity.


	2. Jealous Boys

CHAPTER TWO

_A Story by -Jeisa-_

_Girls (possibilities): Alice Prewett, Michelle Schwartz, Rayne Malloy, Ronnie Laskey,_

"Whatcha workin on?" someone whispered in Lily's ear.

Lily whipped around to find James Potter standing there, reading over her shoulder. "Oh. Nothing." She replied sweetly and as nonchalant as she could be as she folded up the list of girls she was writing for the sorority as she sat in the Great Hall at breakfast. "Well it's none of your business anyway." She said to James' raised eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't it be my business?" James asked. "I'm obviously if it's head business I definitely need to see it. And if it's school, I'm in all your classes so maybe I could hel-"

Lily stood and stepped past James, cutting him off. "Because Jamesy." She said playfully, finally glad they'd decided they would be friends and stop their constant fighting, she tapped his nose and smiled at him. "It's neither. And if you need to find out you eventually will. Now James, you'll have to excuse me, I have to get to class."

With that, she left, leaving James Potter, Head Boy, rumpling his raven hair in confusion and fixing his glass over his hazel eyes. It was a full thirty seconds that he stood there before he realized that he had class too and rushed after her.

Em had arrived to class early, thinking she could start brainstorming ideas for the sorority. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Sorority Ideas_

_Girls:_

_Alice Prewett_

_Rayne Malloy_

_Allie Fletcher_

_Sydney Mark_

_Emma Michaels_

_Jessi O'Malley_

_HQ:_

_7th Year Girls Dorm – Gryffindor, of course_

_idea – change HQ every meeting_

Em felt someone slide into the seat next to her. She looked up from her work to see Remus Lupin, light brown hair, blue eyes and overall manliness in front of her.

"Oh hullo Remus." Em said, setting down her quill and discreetly trying to slide her sorority worksheet under another sheet of parchment before remembering that somehow the boys needed to find out what they were doing. She left the top part sticking out so that he could still see it.

"Hey Em." He said back, then noticing what she was doing, asked, "Whatcha doin?"

Em pretended to just then realize that her _confidential_ work was still out and quickly shoved it into her bag, knowing that Remus definitely saw what it was. "Oh, nothing."

"I see." Remus said before turning back to face front as the teacher called the class to attention.

Em sighed and pulled out her work.

Riley sat in her NEWT level Charms class, bored out of her mind. So, instead of paying attention, she pulled out a piece of paper and began to work on sorority plans.

_Girls: Sophie Woods & Arianna Burton (no one else from me)_

_HQ ideas:_

_Common room; forbidden forest; Hagrid's Hut; kitchens; Hogsmeade; Shrieking Shack; Quidditch fie-_

Riley was cut off as her paper was pulled from under her quill, drawing a long black line across the page.

"Hey!" she whispered hotly to Sirius Black, who, to her dismay, had sat next to her. He used one hand to hold her paper away from her while he read and the other to push his shaggy black hair from his piercing blue eyes.

"Now, now Riles," he said still holding the paper away from Riley's grasp. "This doesn't look like Charms notes to me. You know were taking NEWTs on this right?"

"Of course I know you twit." She replied giving him the death glare, "How you even got into a NEWT level class let alone even know what one is still amazes me. Now give it back." She held out her hand.

"Oh, that's sweet Riles," he said, "you amaze me everyday. But sorry honey, you aren't getting this back until you tell me what it is."

Riley sighed and retracted her hand, allowing Sirius to think he'd won for a moment before reaching over and pushing him out of his chair as the teacher dismissed the class. Riley grabbed her paper as it floated down and shoved it quickly in her bag.

She looked down at Sirius, who was watching her, stunned, and smirked before leaving the room saying a victorious "Nice try loser."

James, Remus, and Sirius met in the hall after class (Sirius was still rubbing his sore ass from Riley's vicious shove). They watched as Lily, Em, and Riley walked out the front doors to the grounds, smiling and talking animatedly.

"Something strange is going on with them." James said as they started to the kitchens for a snack.

"Definitely. Riley was working on something in Charms just now. I couldn't get a good look at it though." Sirius agreed.

"I think they're starting a sorority." Remus said. James and Sirius stopped walking and looked at each other, then back at Remus, who had merely slowed his pace.

"A sowhatawhata?" They said in unison. The two boys raced to catch up with Remus.

"A sorority." He said. "It's something muggles do in college. It's like a sisterhood. The girls tell each other everything and plan wicked parties." He noticed James and Sirius giving him a weird look. "What?" he asked before exclaiming, "I READ! Not to mention pay attention in muggle studies." He muttered as he reached out to tickle the pear and they entered the kitchens.

"Well then," James said. "let's start our own sorority."

"Yea, let's do it!" Sirius exclaimed as he grabbed a handful of food and shoved it in his mouth.

"Guys don't do sororities Sirius." Remus stated, "They have fraternities. And, that's actually not a bad idea for once James."

"Yea!" James said, followed quickly by a "Hey, I have good ideas often." Remus and Sirius laughed. "Anyway, let's start a fraternity. We can invite, say, 9 more guys and have secret meetings and everything."

"Okay then guys. Who else shall we invite? And what shall we call it?" Remus asked pulling out some parchment from his bag.

The boys spent the rest of their free period thinking of people, places and names for their fraternity.


End file.
